Episode 53 (2011)
Fake × And × Psyche (フェイク×デ×サイク, Feiku × De × Saiku) is the 53rd episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on October 28th, 2012. Overview After Illumi murders the Ten Dons, Silva and Zeno decide to abandon their job. Later, Kurapika is devastated after hearing that the Phantom Troupe has been killed. Summary Illumi and Kalluto arrive to assassinate the Ten Dons. Back in the Cemetery Building, the guests of the auction feel the huge explosion caused by Silva's attack on the basement. As the guests panic, Bean arrives and tells them that the Ten Dons will speak to them directly. The guests praise Neon's fortune-telling ability as they remained safe during the whole event. In the auction hall, the leader of the Ten Dons appears on a screen and apologizes for the inconvenience. He informs everyone that the leader of the Phantom Troupe is dead and the rest will soon be dealt with. Elsewhere, the Ten Dons are revealed to have been killed by Illumi. He calls Silva through their transmitter and asks his father whether his client, Chrollo Lucilfer, is still alive. From the debris inside the basement, Zeno and Chrollo emerge with little damage. Illumi tells Silva to relay a message to Chrollo: to write the payment to Illumi's account. Zeno turns to leave and when Chrollo asks why, Zeno explains that the Ten Dons were their clients and now that they are killed, Chrollo is not their target anymore. The Zoldyck Family does not kill for pleasure, everything runs because of business. Chrollo expresses his relief and asks again if they continued their fight, who would win? Zeno confidently answers himself, but if Chrollo is really decided on killing him, then that would be another matter. Zeno and Silva then turn to leave, with the latter glaring at Chrollo. When Zeno and Silva have left, Chrollo collapses on the floor and is disappointed for not being able to steal their abilities. Kurapika instructs Melody to wait at the hospital and they will send Neon there. The doctor assures everyone that she has just fainted and will be safer in the hospital. The Spiders arrive at the basement to see Chrollo. He tells Kortopi to proceed with their plan: to make static copies of their "corpses". He orders them not to hinder the ambulance that Neon is in. While on their way, Kurapika assures Light that no one will harm Neon. The auction begins, and Bean gets a light from Hisoka backstage and is killed by Machi. The host of the auction is controlled by Shalnark and Pakunoda serves as the bringer of the items. The next item is mentioned and in the backstage area, the original item is being replaced by Kortopi. The fake copy is introduced to the audience to which the guests bet their money on. As Kurapika watches the ambulance leaving, he is approached by two men and they ask him why is he not attending the auction. Kurapika is informed that the leader of the Phantom Troupe is dead. Zenji taunts Kurapika over this and ends up getting punched. Kurapika refuses to believe it unless he has seen the body with his own eyes. Chrollo's "corpse" is found outside by the Mafia, and comments on how young he is. They found the bodies of the other five members. Kurapika rushes back inside the building and arrives just in time to see the Scarlet Eyes being auctioned. He calls Light and asks if he should bid on them. Light orders that Kurapika must win the Scarlet Eyes. He bids 350 million for the eyes, but Zenji contradicts him once more, bidding 1 billion . In the end, the Scarlet Eyes cost 2.9 billion . Kurapika gloomily walks back towards the hospital, carrying the Scarlet Eyes, and encounters Zenji on the road. The Mafia boss points a gun at him but Kurapika threatens him and reveals his very own Scarlet Eyes. Zenji recoils in surprise and fear as Kurapika walks past him. Gon and Killua find out Leorio and Zepile having fun in their room. Leorio invites them to drink and Killua refuses, saying that he and Gon are still underage. They narrate on how they were captured by the Spiders and Leorio is impressed that they escaped. Gon tells Zepile on how his lesson helped them during their capture. Leorio invites Gon and Killua to the auction tomorrow but Gon tells him that they will learn Nen from Kurapika. Neon awakens and is overjoyed at the sight of the Scarlet Eyes. She thanks her father and remarks on how beautiful the Scarlet Eyes are. Melody senses Kurapika's sadness and assures him. He calls Gon and informs him about the Spiders' deaths. Meanwhile, Hisoka attempts to call Kurapika but the other line is not answering. He watches as the members of the Troupe drink over the success of their mission. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia * In the manga and 1999 version, Maha Zoldyck appears with Illumi Zoldyck and Kalluto Zoldyck when they assassinated the Ten Dons. However, in the 2011 series Maha doesn't make an appearance. Navigation es:Episodio 53 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Yorknew City arc